


和妖怪セックス

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	和妖怪セックス

狐狸变做公子身，灯夜乐游春。  
朔间零在夏天繁杂热闹的祭典里，捉到了一只狐狸。

狐狸穿着灰白条纹相间的祭典和服，藏起尾巴，混在人群中玩乐。

“看来吾辈要打扰你们的雅兴了。”朔间零轻轻拍了拍小姑娘的肩膀，不着痕迹的将狐狸就要得逞的手拦下，对还不明所以的女孩露出了浅浅的笑容，然后手却转了方向，硬生生的将要逃跑的人揽在了自己怀里。

“我可没有招惹男人的兴趣啊～”那只狐狸这么说着，脸上还挂着玩世不恭的表情，“真可惜，小蒲公英酱，下次见面之前不要忘记我♪”

就这样，朔间零在夏天快要过去的时候，捡到了一只狐狸。

 

“嗯～……呜。”

轻微的呻吟从门缝处泄漏出来，仔细去听的话，似乎是又痛苦又渴求的喘息。

羽风薰跪趴着，一只手被攥住小臂拉在身后，只能用一边胳膊的肘部堪堪撑住身体。他身下的床单早都湿透了，被泪水混杂着无法控制的津液弄的一塌糊涂。

被咬在嘴里的呜咽不时从唇边泄漏，羽风薰无法控制自己，只能嗯嗯啊啊的随波逐流，单纯来自身后的撞击，好像无限被拉长的时间，没有尽头的承受疼痛和痉挛的快感。

“很难受吗？”突然喘着粗气的声音从耳边传来，敏感的刺激着耳垂，朔间零没有抚慰他的意思，继续隔着极近的距离诱惑着，“马上就结束了，薰くん”

两个人连在一起的地方湿答答的，羽风薰得意的尾巴毛发也因此染上了水迹，然而朔间零一般是不会碰他的尾巴的。

太刺激了。

曾经有一次只是被抓住尾巴从头抚到尾部，羽风薰就无法控制自己的高潮之后变成了最原始的形态。

现在他只是尾巴蹭在零的小腹上，细碎的绒毛都要炸起，内部不停地收缩，紧紧绞着侵犯身体的热度。

羽风薰想和朔间零接吻，他急切的快要到达高潮，挣扎着回头想要找到零的嘴唇，但是姿势实在是难受，几次都没有成功最后连支撑身体的手肘都崩溃到发软，无助地跌回床上。

“放…放开我朔间さん…！”是舒爽到极限的高声尖叫，难堪的将脸埋进枕间，羽风薰再也压抑不了自己的哭泣呻吟。

那些断断续续的求饶被捂在床上，听不真切，朔间零想要的却更多。

他发狠的继续着腰间的抽插，摇晃中看见了薰翘起的尾巴。妖怪总是有许多弱点，对羽风薰来说，是他藏不住的尾巴。

恍惚中朔间零记起他们第一次见面的时候，薰把尾巴遮在和服宽大的下摆里，光明正大的在外勾引食物，心里不禁泛起一股麻麻痒痒的感觉。

现在这只狐狸再也没有机会出去作恶了。

想到这里，朔间零一把抓住了薰的尾巴，橘色的毛发下是发烫的肉体，薰几乎是瞬间整个人就弹了起来。他边哭边往前爬，剧烈的挣扎想要脱离零的掌控。嘴里发出完全无意义的呻吟，下面竟然直接就射了出来。

“不…………疼，不要……放……啊！啊……！”

“再一会，再一会就好了喏，薰くん。”

这次朔间零终于舍得贴上薰的耳垂，用舌尖代替手指揉捏的动作安抚着薰的情绪。最后直到完全射进薰的里面，也没有退出他的身体。

保持着相连的姿势，零用手从上到下慢慢的抚顺薰尾巴的毛发，每一次重新碰触，薰的身体都会颤抖着痉挛起来，下体溢出一点点精液。

直到身体完全平息，朔间零才把羽风薰拥进怀里，轻轻说了句晚安。


End file.
